March 27, 2013 Main Event
The March 27, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Giant Center in Hershey, Pennsylvania on March 26, 2013. Episode summary Kane vs Antonio Cesaro In less than two weeks at WrestleMania 29, Kane & Daniel Bryan defend the WWE Tag Team Titles against the untested duo of Dolph Ziggler and Big E Langston. In preparation for the battle, The Big Red Monster faced United States Champion Antonio Cesaro in the featured contest on WWE Main Event while Daniel Bryan joined The Miz and Michael Cole on commentary. As the contest wavered back and forth, AJ Lee skipped her way around the ring. No doubt wanting to distract The Big Red Monster, AJ was stopped in her tracks by Kane’s partner Bryan, who prevented the devilish Diva from further diverting his partner’s attention. Despite her best efforts, AJ was unable to dodge her former beau, allowing The Big Red Monster to focus his attention on the dangerous United States Champion and execute a Chokeslam on the Swiss-born Superstar to secure the victory. The Funkadactyls reveal the tag team name for Tensai & Brodus Clay Before the Divas Tag Team action got underway, The Funkadactyls revealed Tensai and Brodus Clay’s tag team name — Tons of Funk. The revelation coincides with the announcement earlier in the afternoon on WWE.com thatTons of Funk & The Funkadactyls will face The Rhodes Scholars & The Bella Twins in an Eight-Person Mixed Tag Team Match at WrestleMania 29. The announcement prompted the arrival of Tensai and Brodus Clay, who delighted the WWE Universe in Hershey by dancing their way to the ring. However, The Rhodes Scholars were not to be overshadowed — appearing on WWE Main Event and announcing the entrance of The Bellas. With the latest battle set for The Grandest Stage of Them All, The Bellas were ready to send a clear message to The Funkadactyls. The Funkadactyls vs The Bella Twins Since returning to WWE earlier in March, The Bella Twins and The Funkadactyls have shared a mutual animosity that has erupted into a bitter rivalry. With each duo gaining the upper hand in attacks on Raw and SmackDown, the lovely Divas finally collided on WWE Main Event in a match that was also The Bellas’ return to in-ring action. Naomi and Cameron have shown a great deal of chemistry as a tag team in recent weeks, but they faced their most daunting challenge in The Bellas, who are experienced veterans and both former Divas Champions. Watch: The Bella Twins return to action | WWE Main Event photos Despite the apparent advantage for The Bellas, The Funkadactyls welcomed the twin duo back to WWE with a fast-paced contest that was a partial preview of the coming battle on The Grandest Stage of Them All. A distraction from Cody Rhodes, though, allowed The Bellas to steal a victory and build momentum for their team as The Road to WrestleMania continues to approach its destination. Results * Tag Team Match: The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) (w/ Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow) defeated Cameron & Naomi (w/ Brodus Clay & Tensai) Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:Main Event episodes Category:AJ Lee Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:WWE television episodes